Greys
}}The Greys (UK), or Grays (USA), is a that has been used by contactees to describe the appearance of their abductors. The abduction experiences vary from visitations, to , to kidnapping. Origins The Greys have been witnessed throughout many cultures, and many time periods on Earth, as believed to be evidenced by certain pictographs discovered around the world (See also Ooparts). More modern UFO researchers are believing that the Greys are not extraterrestrials, but have coexisted with humans since the dawn of man, whether humans were/are aware of it or not. It’s believed that the “extraterrestrial” concept is actually a false flag that was promoted by The Aviary team of disinformants, who were highly active between 1980 and 2005. Some team members pushed Paul Bennewitz to the breaking point, after having made inquiries about Manzano and Dulce Base with the US government. Bennewitz was subsequently institutionalized.The Aviary, Nexus Magazine (1995) by Armen Victorian Secret US programs related to the UFO-alien affair also cost the life of James Forrestal just decades earlier. The various star systems and constellations (ie Rigel, Orion, Zeta) that The Greys are associated with are grounded on disinformation. A legit US document, dated 1947, from the FBI archivesFBI Records Vault, UFO Part 1 of 16, p. 22, Memorandum 6751 warrants a look at Memorandum 6751—where it mentions that there is another world "which interpenetrates with our own and is not perceptible to us." Continuing, "The region from which they come... corresponds to the Lokas or Talas" (a Hindu concept).Encounters with The Greys and Reptilians might also be gleaned from two ancient cultures: by the mythology of the Chinese Dropa stones, and the ancient Hindu mythologies of the — serpent people living in secret underground cities. The details of Memorandum 6751 are rather cryptic and have likely withheld further information, in light of senior US officials having to digest this paper. For sixty-three (63) years the memo had been locked up until the year 2010 when it was declassified.Promoting Openness and Accountability by Making Classification a Two-Way Street, by William H. Leary, Special Adviser to the National Security Advisor and Senior Director for Records and Access Management, National Security Staff, 29 December 2009 Because of certain historical indicators showing a presence among humans in history, and their ability to keep well hidden, the Greys may be comparable to the Jinn of ancient times. Jinn is an Arabic word that means "to hide" or "to conceal" (See also Entities). The Jinn were known to be “tricksters” in the ancient world, perhaps by their ability to disguise themselves as animals. features are also seen in the ancient pictograms of the (Council of Nine). Interestingly, the “Council of Nine” ruled by “TA” (or “ ) was documented by Paul Bennewitz in 1986, during his investigation of Manzano Base in New Mexico. Bennewitz described a hierarchy in place over beings who are described exactly how abductees describe the Greys. Bennewitz began his UFO-alien investigations as early as 1979.Dulce Book, CH. 12, Paul Bennewitz—One Man Against An Empire by Branton Encounters As of 2018, nearly half of all alien sightings (determined to be 43%) are of Greys.Paranormal Hangout, Grey Aliens by Levi O., 9 Feb 2018 As of the turn of the 21st century, Greys make up approximately 75% of all aliens reported in the US, 20% of all aliens reported in Mainland Europe, and 12% of all aliens reported in Britain.Crystalinks, Greys by Ellie Crystal Greys are commonly sighted amongst youth,Reddit, Abductions, Redditors who claim to be abducted, posted by Mr_throwaway_999, 2017 but are not often revealed until spoken about later in adulthood.Reddit, Abductions, My Strange Experiences concerning Aliens, posted by Taizzdiya, 2019Beyond The Darkness (March 24, 2017), interview with former FBI officer John DeSouza relates his encounter with Greys when he was a youth (YouTube link dead). In multiple reports, a buzzing sound is initially heard, either before the sighting or a episode (which indicates that an alien abduction has occurred). An upsidedown triangle, or V shaped symbol,Reddit, Abductions, Redditors who claim to be abducted posted by Ufoprobe, 2017 has been observed on the right chest of the Grey alien. Appearance Travis Walton:The Short and Tall Greys by Michael Salla :"They were very short, shorter than five feet, and they had very large bald heads, no hair. Their heads were domed, very large. They looked like fetuses. They had no eyebrows, no eyelashes. They had very large eyes – enormous eyes – almost all brown, without much white in them. The creepiest thing about them were those eyes. Oh, man, those eyes, they just stared through me." From abduction reports, Greys are often reported as being about 4-foot tall, typically grey skinned, having three long finger digits sometimes seen with an opposable fourth.The Greys by Clifford Stone Several "insider" accounts have noted reptilian features, According to the Clark C. McClelland report, the beings recovered from the 1947 Roswell crash had reptoid featured described as follows: :"The recovered bodies were temporarily being kept in a nearby medical tent. They were small, very frail and had large heads. Their eyes were large. Their skin was grayish and reptilian in texture. It looked similar to the skin texture of rattle snakes... seen several times at ." (Von Braun was at Roswell (2007) by Clark C. McClelland, former ScO. First published in 2005, Is ET here?) such as the ability to absorb nutrients through their skin as some known lizards do (ie thorny devil lizard). Another reptilian feature may be the chameleon colors that have reportedly been witnessed: from grey to beige, brown, and a bluish-grey tint;The Greys by Val Valerian from Matrix II possibly also green and mushroom-white, even orangeCrystalinks, Greys, Alleged Sub-Types, Type A by Ellie Crystal—all dinosauroid colors. UFO researchers often attempt to label the Greys into separate species based on the different skin colors that are reported; such as assuming the browns to be from Zeta Reticuli or the Greys from Orion. But these assertations are a combination of disinformation and misinformation. If the Greys are a type of reptilian, they would fall into a class of dinosauroid. According to Branton’s Castillo interview and The Lacerta Files, Reptilians view themselves as native to Earth—Saurians. The Greys (smaller) and the Reptilians (taller) are associated with each other and have been seen working together at around the world. Sensitivity "The grays are photosensitive, any bright light hurts their eyes. They avoid sunlight, and travel at night. Camera flashes... might buy enough time to escape... Their brain is more logical than ours and they do not create ’fun’. They do not understand poetry either. What really confuses them is saying things in "pig-latin"."—Thomas Castello interview; Branton, pub. 1996. Telepathy "can read your INTENT, because they use your body’s frequency. The human race broadcasts a frequency, that they recognize as an electromagnetic impulse. Each person has a slightly different frequency, that difference is what we call ’personality’. When a human thinks, they broadcast strong impulses, in the case of ’fear’ the frequency is ’loud’ and easy to recognize."—Castello interview, pub. 1996 "A calm and composed mind-set should be far more difficult to ’recognize’."-Branton, 1996. Hierarchy From insider reports, there seems to be a hierarchy with the Greys. The “tall Greys” are considered leader types. “a very large group, I say large, they were 6-8 maybe sometimes 9 feet tall and they were humanoid, but they were very pale, very white, didn’t have any hair on their bodies at all.”—Robert Dean. Because of the Greys’ likeness to the Reptilians, Robert Dean’s report of the tall Greys may have been the tall white Reptilians who are described in Branton’s Castillo interview, pub. 1996. The tall white Reptilians are considered The Draco, or Draconians—Masters, leaders, head organizers. Draco is more or less a title used by human personnel at US s, assuming that its tolerated by the Reptilian leaders. Their actual titles are unknown and unpronounceable to humans. Lacerta never uses the term Draco or Draconian in neither of her known interviews (1999, 2000). The title has been misapplied to the Draco constellation, in the assumption that there is a connection. The separate interviews of Castello and Lacerta stress that the Reptilians are Earth natives who, more or less, view themselves as Terrans. Castello's interview goes on to say that humans are even viewed as “squaters”. Roswell Ancient cultures Notice the wrap around eyes depicted in the below artifacts from two separate cultures: 4123166C-6725-4479-BAF3-9C27881DBE54.jpeg|Sumerian artifact 3C48231D-4FF6-4311-9A15-DD7136605210.jpeg|Dogu artifact Interrogation Several Greys have allegedly been imprisoned and interrogated by US officials at certain classified DUMBs. Pop-Culture The Greys is the most common alien species used in pop-culture, specifically in films and television. This species appeared in many TV shows and films. Some of the most notable are listed below. *The Greys appear many times throughout the TV series ''The X-Files''. They are referenced as the Reticulans. *In the TV mini series ''Taken'', the Roswell Incident and various others are used for the storyline and The Greys are the ones involved. *Other Tv Shows, ''Tales From the Darkside'' and ''Outer Limits'' also feature The Greys. *Various Episodes of South Park. *The film ''Communion'' *The TV series ''Dark Skies'', the Greys are servants to a parasitic species called The Hive. *The film ''Night Skies'' has them abducting humans and doing brutal experiments. *The contoversial film ''Fire in the Sky'' *In Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, The Greys are interdimensional begins who came to Earth thousands of years ago. See also * Zeta conspiracy * Serpo conspiracy * Archive/Greys References Resources *The Grey Alien - crowdedskies.com Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Xenology Category:Greys Category:Entities